


Snow Fell

by Perversity



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Humiliation, Master/Slave, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Rape, Slavery, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 10:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perversity/pseuds/Perversity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few days after going her separate way from Prince Charming, Snow is captured by some mercenaries hoping to claim the reward for her heart. The leader has another use for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Fell

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after I watched Snow Falls. It was originally supposed to involve the trolls but then I changed it to mercenaries. It didn't get any commentary on the one other site I posted it on so I didn't continue it. If people like it here then I certainly have enough ideas to take things further. The ideas I have would involve a lot more happening to Snow than just a simple blowjob. Ginnifer Goodwin is gorgeous and I wouldn't be opposed to making some terribly dirty things happening to her character. ;)

Snow White could hardly believe it was happening as she reluctantly closed her mouth around the invading mercenary leader’s shaft. Just two days after parting from Prince Charming, the young thief was captured by a group of mercenaries hoping to claim the sizeable reward. Delivering just her heart would earn them a smaller reward, so they instead chose to take her alive.

Snow saw it as a possible opportunity to escape, but even that hope was dashed when she was dragged into the leader’s tent and forced on her knees before him. The leader, a huge bear of a man who could probably break a tree in half, explained the price of her being allowed to eat their food while being a prisoner. Snow White had stared up at the man in disbelief for several moments before her revulsion kicked in and she tried to escape, only to quickly be stopped by the two guards inside with them.

For the young woman, such things were very far from her mind. She had suitors in the past, but never even considered becoming intimate with any of them. She didn’t consider any of them worthy to touch her let alone share her bed. Because of her picky attitude and strong, independent nature, Snow White is still a virgin. The thought of pleasuring the leader in any way made her sick to her stomach and she told him as such.

So he gave her a choice, although in hindsight it wasn’t much of one. She could obediently service him or unwillingly service himself and every one of his men. Snow could tell that the two guards in the room enjoyed that idea. Feeling like she was stuck between two decisions, neither of them she wanted to do, her strong attitude melted away. For the first time in a very long time, she found herself in a situation she couldn’t talk her way out of.

When the leader pulled out his hard, twelve inch cock she leaned in with tears in her eyes and took him in her mouth. The second option definitely wasn’t in the cards for her. She would obey him even if only to avoid becoming a plaything for every man there. It was two days ride to the Queen’s castle, she has no doubt they would torment her every step of the way.

Not knowing exactly what to do, she took as much of his huge meat rod into her mouth as she could manage, which barely consisted of the head, and started sucking. The leader could immediately tell she’s never done it before, and although there is great pleasure to be gained from being her first, it wasn’t physically pleasing.

“Bob your head up and down, but keep sucking,” He instructed, then groaned when her warm, inexperienced mouth did as ordered. She tried her best to keep her eyes closed, but her tears didn’t stop coming, and when he rested his palm atop her head, she opened her eyes and caught him watching her with a smile on his face.

She pleaded with her eyes, even though she knew it wouldn’t make any difference, and after a couple of minutes the leader began pressing against the back of her head every time she sucked him in, forcing her to take more of him inside her mouth. When she felt the fat head press against the entrance to her throat, she didn’t expect him to try and go any further, and indeed he just held her there, his hand on her head preventing her from pulling it out.

The little bit of his cock she had in her mouth throbbed, pulsing with his heartbeat, but didn’t really obstruct her airway enough to be a problem.

“How is her mouth, sir,” One of the forgotten guards asked beside her, and her entire body trembled with shame as she thought what she must look like on her knees in front of these guards. The feeling of being used for the leader’s pleasure with an audience humiliated the proud woman.

“Not terrible,” The leader replied, and smirked down at the young woman, “But not great either. She has a wide mouth though, so I’m certain with enough practice she’ll be able to swallow me whole in no time.”

Having them talk so nonchalantly about her potential for sucking cock wasn’t helping her humiliation, and she felt no small amount of sadness when he talked about practice. Snow White’s hope of getting out of this with her virginity intact was fading quickly.

Once again she felt his hand press insistently on her head and he brushed up against the entrance to her throat again.

“Tell you what, girl. If you can get the entire head of my cock in your throat by yourself, then I won’t force you to swallow every inch.”

She stared up at him in disbelief, but the prospect of having all of him inside her mouth was much more humiliating than swallowing only a little bit of her own free will. Mustering her courage, the young woman slowly pushed her head forward, taking the large man down her throat. It was more difficult than she imagined, and the moment she finally managed it her gag reflex kicked in.

The man’s groan of pleasure was quickly joined by her choking and gagging around the head of his cock. He quickly pressed against the back of her head and held her in place, as she raised her hands and tried to push him out of her mouth. It felt incredible to the mercenary leader, her throat rippling around his cock, trying to expel the invading member.

After several moments of holding the desperate, struggling woman in place, he finally loosened his hold and smiled in amusement when she practically leaped back off his cock and started sputtering and choking for oxygen.

“Not bad,” He complimented her, a wide smile on his face as he watched her slowly regain her composure. She looked miserable, her teary eyes conveying such a strong emotion of disbelief and humiliation, while her chin dripped a little with a combination of spit and precum when he was in her mouth. Her hair was even messier than usual, a few wet strands sticking to her face.

When he decided to go for the bounty, he was told that Snow White was really quite beautiful. The wanted posters didn’t really do her any justice to be honest. He came to the conclusion even before picking up her trail that he would sample the woman before turning her over to the Queen. It just seemed like such a waste not to. The fact that she’s a virgin is just icing on the cake as far as he is concerned.

He motions over to the young woman and she reluctantly crawls back in front of him, her eyes downcast. He absentmindedly stoked his cock above her face until she looked back up at him and he caught her gaze.

“That was a very good job. Now, take my cock in your hand and start stroking it.”

Her hand shook a bit, but she obeyed his order and wrapped her slender fingers around the bottom of his shaft, as much as she could anyway. He’s roughly as thick as her wrist and couldn’t enclose her hand completely. The thought that it was in her throat not moments ago made her wonder how she managed it.

Her inexperienced hand began to stroke him up and down, and she noticed how his breathing increased little by little each time. He never took his eyes off her face, and paid careful attention when she experimentally tightened her grip with each upstroke. He’s certain she doesn’t know she’s doing it, her naturally curious mind subtly guiding her actions.

Wanting her to continue with her curiosity, he chooses not to force her one way or the other, at least not physically.

“Use both hands,” He instructed, taking her other hand and placing it on his shaft, “And move your face closer.”

Her face flushed red with shame, but she did as she was told, and moved closer while stroking him up and down with both hands. It gave her great control over it at least, and his moans of pleasure made it obvious she was at least doing it right.

To the young woman who had never touched one in her entire life, she was partly amazed and partly disgusted by how alive it felt, like it had a mind of its own. It’s hard as a rock but soft to the touch, the heat radiating off of it leaving pleasant warmth on her hands. Snow White knew it was silly, but even after her exile out into the woods, she still dreamed about her first time being with someone she truly cares for.

But instead of that, she’s kneeling in front of a mountain-like mercenary leader, curiously but also reluctantly pleasuring him. If she had any real choice at all, she wouldn’t be touching the bastard at all. Being forced to suck him in her mouth had been an experience she would do anything to avoid again, but just using her hands was certainly the lesser of two evils.

“Good girl. Now start using your tongue. Lick the head and shaft, but don’t stop moving your hands.”

Once again she did as she was told, but the expression on her face made it pretty clear she would rather be doing anything else but that. When he felt her wet tongue slowly press against the head, he let out a low growl of approval, and his hand returned to her hair, winding his fingers within her tresses to encourage further contact.

Snow’s tongue swiped over very tip and she tasted the man’s precum for the first time. It made her sick to her stomach, but she reluctantly licked the rest of it off before moving her tongue to his hard shaft. She noticed how his cock throbbed powerfully each time she licked him. Figuring it might get him off sooner, she went from slow, delicate strokes with the tip of her tongue to bathing it with her entire tongue.

With her tongue giving him such loving attention and her hands still firmly stroking him up and down, he knew he couldn’t last much longer. The combination of the physical pleasure and the sight of the beautiful young woman servicing him was too much to handle forever.

“Stop licking and open your mouth,” He ordered, and she looked up at him questioningly, wonder if he was going to push in her mouth again, “But keep stroking.”

She reluctantly opened her mouth, but was surprised when he didn’t push forward. It only took about ten more seconds before his shaft pulsed and the surprised woman felt his powerful release hit her right in face. She tried to move away, but once again he held her in place, showering her pretty face in his semen. She could do nothing but close her eyes and flinch each time she felt another hot string of the stuff hit her face.

When he was finally finished, he noted with some disappointment that he didn’t get any in her mouth, which she had closed immediately in shock right at the beginning. Even her hands had fallen away from his shaft, which was slowly shrinking, but he didn’t seem to have any problems releasing all he had on her.

It took some time before she opened her eyes and looked up at him, which was one hell of an erotic sight in her condition. Her face was covered in it, and more than a little had got in her hair as well. Snow White, indeed.

“Damn, boss, that looked like fun.” One of the guards spoke up, and the leader turned his attention to them and immediately noticed the bulge in their pants. They obviously enjoyed the show. He turned his attention back to the miserable young woman, who just sat there with a distant look on her face, not knowing what to do next after that kind of humiliation.

“Okay, girl,” He nods his head over at his guards and smiles, “Suck off both of my guards as well.”

That definitely brought her back to the land of the living. She gasped and stared at the two guards as they thanked their leader and approached her, quickly pulling out their cocks.

“No,” She yelled and crawled backwards, looking at the leader imploringly, desperate to stop any further humiliation. She already felt like shit, her face covered in one man’s semen and being used like a common whore.

He knew that his guards wouldn’t last long in the first place, they had been watching the entire time after all, and he needed to show his guards he is more than willing to share with his men. That inspires a considerable amount of loyalty, and the chance to gain any loyalty should never be wasted. After they’re finished, they’ll go and tell the others, which will help even more.

One of the guards easily caught up to the woman and pulled her up to her knees, then grabbed her wrists to prevent any further struggling. When she felt the head of his cock press against her lips, she tried to keep them sealed but quickly had a cock invading her mouth for the second time in her life. He wasn’t nearly as big as his leader, nor is the other one she found out when he took her hand and forced her to stroke him.

It was such a harsh contrast to what she had experienced with the mercenary leader. He had been forceful when he entered her throat, but for the most part allowed her to set the pace. The guard in her mouth was already close, so he didn’t even bother taking a slow pace. He held her head in place and pumped her warm, wet mouth. He was big enough to fill her mouth, but only long enough to brush against the entrance to her throat with each thrust.

Being handled in such a way caused the proud woman no small amount of torment. Again, the tears flowed from her eyes as she endured the punishing pace and humiliation, and her hand quickly stroked off the other guard, hoping that he might find his release before using her mouth as well.

She closed her eyes and tried to imagine anything else, even the handsome Prince she had met just days earlier. But each time her thoughts were interrupted by moans, and every second when she felt the cock brush up against the entrance to her throat and her chin press against his testicles. The wet gurgling sound coming from her throat as he pounded away didn’t help either.

The guard she was stroking off suddenly moaned and seconds later she felt the same hot, sticky sensation as before as his semen shot on her wrist and arm. The guard in her mouth gave no warning at all before her mouth was suddenly filled with his release. She instinctively struggled to swallow it all, forcing herself not to think about where it was coming from, and the guard slowly pumped his hips back and forth until every drop was drained out of him.

Snow White hadn’t been able to swallow it all, so when he pulled out some of ended up on the floor. When she leaned over and started coughing, even more of it slid out of her mouth and onto the floor. The mercenary leader and his two guards absolutely loved the sight.

Compared to what he had planned for the young woman, this was pretty tame.


End file.
